


Revelations

by Altun_Heiral



Series: Patchwork Hearts [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, also i poke fun at my own love of fishing in xiv, also some talk of bozjan southern front shit, and how much i project it onto altun, basically a light mention of the fact that the Scions aren't back from the first yet, there's some vague 5.0 stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altun_Heiral/pseuds/Altun_Heiral
Summary: Altun and Reina meet up with Lucina in Rhalgr's Reach to catch up and end up finding out something in the process.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Patchwork Hearts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> A later tie in that goes with 'Remember When it Rained'. Except this is when Altun realizes the weight of what she did that night.

“Altun, wait for me!” Reina was chasing after Altun, only being able to see the billow of her skirt and long hair behind her. The ribbons from her hair were flying around behind her somewhere too, most likely lost in her hair. Reina’s hair had been short for as long as she could remember and she simply did not understand how Altun could stand having hair so long that she could practically sit on it when it wasn’t tied up. “Altun!” Reina called again, though she had a smile on her face. She could see Altun’s tail swinging about rather animatedly as she stopped just up ahead of her. “Slow down or you’re going to trip on one of the rocks again.” She was trying not to laugh at the memory, it was shortly after they expressed their feelings for each other. Altun was running on the steppe to take Reina somewhere, though she couldn’t recall where, and Altun went fumbling right over a rock. Reina had laughed for several minutes while helping Altun back to her feet. Just another fond memory of time with Altun. This time however, they were in Rhalgr's Reach to meet up with a friend of Altun’s.

“I’m sorry.” Altun said with a sheepish smile while she waited for Reina to catch up with her. Reina wove her arm around Altun’s waist as she approached, kissing her lightly on the cheek as she did. “Reina! Such affection, in the front of the whole of Rhalgr’s Reach!” her tone was mocking, but Reina could feel the laugh threatening to break through the facade. She playfully gave Altun’s shoulder a shove. They were somewhat early, only on the count of Altun being excited to see her friend after sometime away. Many things had happened in the span of time they were gone, and the current predicament with the Scions was the biggest one. This trip was to catch up, but also to remove both of their minds somewhat from the situation.

Altun glanced up at Reina for a moment, smiling then walking forward and going to sit on the bridge. Reina joined her, sitting and hanging her feet over the edge. Altun was laughing at what seemed to be a fish jumping around in the water below them. She was always enthralled to see a fish. Reina truly had never met a woman as obsessed with fish as this one next to her. It always brought a smile to her face though. She watched as Altun reached into her bag and pulled out a small clear bag full of what to be some sort of bait or food. She then procured a piece from the bag and tossed it down to the fish below with a smile.

It was a smoldering day, and Reina was starting to regret cladding herself in her armour for a day trip that involved no bounties, hunts, or fighting in general. She could have dressed much more casual. Though as she recalled, Altun almost made this trip in her fishing gear. She even had the hat. That oh so dorky hat of Altun’s that she wore to fish in. She laughed a little before scanning the area around. Altun’s friend didn’t appear to be here yet, though she knew that she would probably be arriving very soon. Reina could have probably have gone with something less…well clunky. She glanced over to Altun who was just sitting happily on the edge of the bridge happily tossing food to the fish. Simple things always made her happy.

“Someone is gonna scold her for fattening up the fish for no reason.” There was a third voice and Altun’s tail instantly perked up. She glanced up and saw a Miqo’te with short purple locks. The girl gave her a wave of her hand, one that both Reina and Altun returned. Altun waved to the fish before putting the food away back into her bag. Carefully she swung her legs around and pushed herself up to standing position. Reina followed suit, though not nearly as gracefully due to her armour. The Miqo’te let out a laugh before motioning them over to a place sheltered from the sun, complete with a table. All three of them took their seats, and Altun, being herself and free from some sort of diplomatic meeting that her and Reina usually were at, put her feet on the chair and pulled her knees close to her. Truly, Reina didn’t understand how she could sit that way, but she smiled nonetheless at Altun’s joy.

“Lucina!” Altun said happily. “How are you though my friend? What news have you for us in our absence?” Lucina’s ears twitched slightly in thought before the answer came.

“Nothing much has changed while you two have been away.” she finally said with a small smile. “However things are still tense, as one can imagine.” Altun groaned in a knowing fashion, head falling back against the back of the chair. Reina had to hold back a laugh at the look of exasperation on Altun’s face.

“I suppose I should be happy nothing has caught fire in our absence.” Altun replied, waving her hand about.

“Well” Lucina started, as Altun’s head snapped back up and Reina’s eyes drifted over to Lucina. “The Southern Front is on fire.”

“Wait, you mean Bojzan Southern Front?” Reina interjected. Lucina gave a nod of her head. Another groan from Altun, though this time one of disappointment.

“How bad has it been?” Altun asked. Lucina paused. She was no medic really, at least not to the caliber she’d seen Altun heal a person. Whether she was using magic or traditional methods. There was plenty of wounded on the Southern, but she could only do so much.

“Lots of wounded, I’m not healer, at least not like you, Altun. I can only do so much.” Altun waved her hand in front of her face, as if to deflect the compliment of her skills in healing.

“I’m not even that great of a healer, at least not most of the time.” Reina knew, in part, that Altun was being modest. Even Reina who had some training in white magics was no where near as good of a healer as Altun was. She didn’t understand where that natural ability came from, or that kind of aetheric power. She just knew that Altun had it, and a lot of it.

“I thought maybe I could help them like the person who helped me back in the attack on Rhalgr’s Reach.” Altun froze and Reina’s gaze remained fixed squarely on Lucina, who was talking still, not really bothered by the reaction from the other two. “Someone, I don’t know who since I was knocked out for who knows how long, healed me. They…” she paused for a moment, hand drifting up to the edges of her ears. Altun was frozen in place staring at Lucina now. Reina was attempting to figure out why Altun’s reaction was such, seeing as the only thing shocking to her by this point was that all three of them, somehow, were at Rhalgr’s the night it was attacked by Zenos, long before Altun befriended Lucina. “I don’t know who they were, but they fixed my ears too. I don’t know why, but they did.” Lucina’s gaze found Altun now, though she began to fidget as Altun looked as though she had completely gone into shock.

“Altun?” Reina said, trying to jump start Altun and bring her back to reality. There was a few moments delay before Altun shook her head several times, sliding her feet off the chair so she was sitting normally.

“You.” she said after a few moments, slowly coming back to reality. “You were the Miqo’te girl I found knocked out after I came to.” Reina’s mouth was hanging open slightly at this point and Lucina simply looked as though she was about to pass out. “I healed you. Sewed up one of your wounds with wire. Selene helped me. I mean my faerie.” Altun closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. “I remember your ears were so damaged, scarred, and I wondered who or what did that to you. I healed them to the best of my abilities before I went to find Reina.” Lucina simply stared, blinking several times before speaking.

“Do you realize what you did?” Lucina asked. Altun simply shook her head. “My ears were pinned down by my foster mother. Where I grew up I was the only Miqo’te among a village of Hyurs who were so isolated they saw outsiders as Other. Saw me as something different.” she explained, though Altun could hear the pain dripping in her voice by this point. “Kids would startle me so my ears would move and rip the pins out. The pins that later became piercings.”

“Your own foster mother, someone who should have loved you regardless, _pinned_ your ears down?” Reina’s voice was harsh, and there was a hint of anger there. Lucina simply nodded.

“No accommodations were made to the bonnets on the account of my ears, so she simply thought to pin them down.” Reina flinched at the thought.

“That’s cruel.” Altun said, and much like Reina, there was anger hidden in her voice. Lucina smiled somewhat at them both.

“It’s okay, I’m free of that now. You healed my ears, Altun. The fur even started to grow back. They look how they should now.” she smiled more and Altun’s face softened somewhat. She was happy to have helped someone, but gods what kind of small world would it be she would meet the same girl months down the line and become her friend. “I don’t know who’s idea it was to pin my ears down, perhaps my mother thought of reputation first and her children’s reputation.”

“That doesn’t make it right.” Reina chimed in. Lucina shook her head. Reina was right of course. That wasn’t a good reason to do that to someone, to cause a child that kind of physical and emotional pain.

“No, you’re right. However, I was able to get free of that world, and now I’m here with friends.” She smiled at both Reina and Altun. “Thanks to you, my ears are better now and I can thank you properly for what you did. Also, for not letting me bleed out there on the ground that night.”

“I’d not of let anyone die if I could help it” Altun said with a weak smile. Reina smiled somewhat sadly. Many died that night, and Altun still felt responsible for those she could not save.

“It’s okay. You helped who you could.” Lucina smiled again. “Now, if I’m to thank you properly I should get you something.” Altun began waving her hands around frantically.

“No! That’s alright, there’s no need!” Truly there wasn’t a need in Altun’s mind, but Reina had a feeling that Lucina wasn’t taking no for an answer as she was already standing up and walking off towards the nearby counter. “Oh for Nhaama’s sake. Lucina, come back!” Altun almost tripped over her own chair as she stood to chase after the Miqo’te. Reina let out a small sigh, but smiled before walking after the two of them. From her spot Lucina simply appeared to be buying some snacks or food that she knew Altun enjoyed. However, Altun’s protests were much louder, her tail swaying back and forth somewhat animatedly. Lucina was laughing and Reina could tell it was promising to be an eventful day. She was looking forward to watching Altun lose her protest against Lucina. With a smile she made to join the two of them.


End file.
